


Meet you at the crossroads

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Category: Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Blood and Violence, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Demons, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Part two to “It’s all come down to this”“I can. But, the price isn’t nice, hunter.”  --Lance meets with the crossroads demon to try and negotiate a deal to bring back his partner from hell.





	Meet you at the crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote that part two. I'm keeping it open for more chapters as I sort of switched things up at the end of this story leaving for ideas to continue their journey as hunters. 
> 
> It's not well written. It is rushed, and my writing game has been rocky lately, but I really wanted to get this out of my head before I exploded.

Far beyond the deep dark gray of the highway, Lance could see nothing but road. It stretched as far as the naked eye could see, even further than a greater demon could see, he thought when he stood alone in the middle of the road.

 

Losing Keith to a greater demon had done a number on him. It hadn’t gone longer than a month, and he was ready to take his own life to see his partner again. Kiss him again. The painful memory of Keith daring a sudden kiss on Lance’s lips before he took the dagger and plunged it deep within the cavity where his heart lay made its way to him while he stood, still waiting. Pacing. Staring again far beyond that decaying horizon of gray and yellow stripes.

 

“Lance McClain...well, well, well. Didn’t take _you_ long to contact me.” The crossroads demon appeared before him. He blinked and she was there. He hated when that happened, like they came out of thin air. Came from nothing. So easy. He felt his hands gripping into fists.

 

Her eyes gleamed a deep crimson color, one that reminded Lance of Keith’s bleeding chest causing his whole body to go rigid with a ghostly pain. When the dagger dug its way into his chest, his throat had swelled with blood and he toppled over Lance’s body, remembering how he cradled his partner in his arms as he was dying. His blood clogged throat gasping for air, chest spilling more and more blood for each second that past feeling like an eternity before his eyes went dull.

 

“Keith.” Lance said, the name turning into a low whisper as the crossroads demon smirked.

 

“Yes. The long-haired one. I remember him. Ran his mouth a lot.” She sneered at the memory of Keith calling her indecent names. It was no secret Keith didn’t have the best relationship with demons, and it showed on her fair face.

 

Blood red eyes flicked to Lance. Her mouth curled. “Last I checked, he was still burning in hell.”  Her voice scratched its way to Lance’s ears.

 

Even though Lance knew that, it was still too good to be true. Thinking that Keith went as far as killing himself to save them. Save millions of people. He was a hero, but he was a hero living in hell, burning, always in pain. Lance couldn’t take it, he didn’t want to think about how Keith was probably screaming, writhing in immense pain every day for the rest of eternity. It wasn’t fair, Lance thought.

 

“I see a fire in your eyes, hunter. Why did you summon me?” She looked at her nails, bored, waiting for Lance’s proposition. Ready to cut a deal, as was the notion of a crossroads demon.

 

Lance wanted him back. Not because he deserved to live again, but because Lance was selfish. He was stubborn and hopelessly in love with his dead partner, he was too late to tell him that. When Keith kissed him before he died, he knew he was too late and wished nothing else than to be the one who had the greater demon inside him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live on as a hunter, live on in general knowing that Keith had kissed him and was now burning in hell.

 

The crossroads demon walked closer to Lance. Her aura of death darkening the sky for every step she took towards the hunter. Her sharp, red nails dug into Lance’s brown leather coat, then dragged up his bronze neck, creating trails of fine white lines on Lance’s skin as they settled at last on his cheek.

 

“You want him back.” She answered for him, curling her lips anew, her slicked tongue riding along her ruby red lips of deathly power.

 

Lance had heard stories of the crossroads demon. How her every move and deal were worse than one could ever think of. She may bring back what you are in need of, but only for a prince. A price not worth the prize. But still, hunters or gullible humans always gave in. If she had the power to bring back the dead as they were before, it would always be worth the price, no matter how sickening it could be.

 

“It’s not a matter of want, but need.” Lance said, keeping his face strained. Trying hard not to show his feelings for his dead partner. Feelings meant weakness, and demons loved weakness, they fed on it. It gave them power, it made them stronger.

 

“Oh..” She hummed the word, a look of curiosity finding her sinister glare.

 

“He’s a good hunter, he left too soon. The other hunters...they’re nothing compared to Keith. We’ll all lose in the end if he’s not alive.” Lance admitted, remembering how fine a hunter Keith was during the past eight years they had stuck together.

 

“Well then..can’t have one of your best hunters having fun times in hell. No.” She clicked her tongue, looking at Lance while shaking her head like he was a small child who had lost their mother.

 

Her face had come mere inches from Lance’s. He took in the fine features of the demon. She looked like a plain, attractive woman in her 20s. Long, honey brown hair resting past her breasts. Tight, black dress with a low neckline revealing a cleavage. Had Lance not been in love with Keith and had she not been an evil soul taking demon, he’d make a move.

 

“Eyes up here, loverboy.” She smirked, resting a pointy nailed finger under his chin.

 

A swallow made its way down Lance’s throat. “Name a price, demon.” He said, blue eyes pinning red eyes.

 

“I assume you need to be alive, too. I’ve heard stories of you two. Keith and Lance, the dynamic hunter duo, always bickering, slaughtering everything that meets their path. It’s almost comical.” She laughed, white teeth blinding Lance.

 

He shot an arm up in front of his face to calm the blinding light of her teeth, still keeping his face strained, serious. “Is it possible? Not to trade death with death? Can you revive him and keep me alive with him?” Lance asked, hoping it would be possible. He’d do anything, anything to be alive together with Keith again. To be given a second chance, a new go at their relationship. Right the wrong that had been done, before it was too late.

 

“I can. But, the price isn’t nice, hunter.” She trailed her hands along the slope of his neck, down to his shoulder, playing with him.

 

“Anything. Just not death.” He looked down, hands still gripped into fists. Desperate to see Keith again, to renew their relationship.

 

“Death is always in the price, hunter. But I have my ways.” Her red eyes glowed. “To bring the long-haired one back from his current eternity of pain, I will need to take half of your life, hunter.” Lance let the words sink in, nodding in understanding at the price, then furrowing his brows as she smirked to indicate she wasn’t finished.

 

“If you accept the deal, the long-haired one cannot know of this, and when you eventually die, he is forbidden to take his own life..” Her eyes glowed brighter. “And he will never be granted the deal from another crossroads demon. When you die, hunter. You stay dead, and he will never see you again, not even in hell. You will be forever parted when eternity strikes.” Her cold smile hit Lance in the face as realization struck him.

 

“But, he’ll be alive? He’ll be like he was before he died? No tricks? His soul will be as it always was, not infected by the greater demon? He’ll have all of his memories before he died?” Lance asked, making sure he was asking all the right questions. Hoping if Keith was brought back, he would still be himself. He would still be in love with Lance.

 

The crossroads demon circled Lance, her smile causing an inflamed pain in Lance’s stomach. “That all depends, hunter. It all comes down to the long-haired one, how much he chooses to remember. Hell can do a lot to a human, and memory loss is a common side-effect. I cannot do anything to preserve the memories he had before he died, but I can make sure his memories of hell is forgotten.” She stopped behind Lance, his body trembling at the feel of her presence, her power, her wicked ways bleeding through her lips.

 

He knew there was no other way to bring Keith back. At least all in one piece and without his memories of being tortured in hell. If he loses his memories of Lance, that was something he was willing to live with. He’ll deal with the pain of not being able to love him back. As long as Keith was on Earth and helping to rid it of its evil, he’ll be content with that.

“Fine.” Lance’s voice sounded stern. Determined. Accepting.

 

She raised her brows at him. “We have a deal, demon. Now bring him back.” Lance commanded, lips turning into a thin line, preparing himself to see Keith again.

 

Lance didn’t have time to think before the crossroads demon’s lips had found their way pressed against Lance’s, the touch her lips sucking the life out of him, the years he promised to give her in exchange for Keith. She tasted like death, a guttural laugh coming from her throat when she pulled back, the black pools in her eyes drowning away in a glowing red.

 

“It is done.” She said when the black in her eyes made it to the surface. Then she was gone, without a trace. Lance hated when demons did that.

 

“Lance?” He turned around and found Keith on his knees looking up at his partner.

 

His knees went weak when he saw it really was Keith. He had come back. She did it. The deal went through, and she pulled Keith up from hell, all in one piece. He fell down to his knees leveling his head to Keith’s.

 

“What did you do?” He sounded breathless, looking at his hands, feeling his chest. He looked down and where there should have been a dagger stuck in his chest drenched in blood, was gone. There was nothing, like it had never happened.

 

Lance grabbed Keith into a tight hug, the tears that had threatened in the brim of his eyes when he saw Keith finally racing down his face. “You’re here...Keith…” He whispered, the crack in his voice making it hard to say his name.

 

“Lance, where are we? What happened to me…?” He asked while Lance stroked his hair making soothing sounds to calm him down.

 

“Let’s not worry about that right now, Mullet. You’re here, that’s what’s most important.” He whispered, his voice still cracking at certain words. He couldn’t hold back his tears as they kept running hotly down his cheeks.

 

Keith was too stunned to take in Lance hugging him, until he finally took his own arms to wrap around his partner, their silence being a rarity in their hectic hunter lives. “I died, didn’t I. This is the crossroads, Lance.” He pulled Lance back, looking at him with pools of black.

 

“You didn’t?” He breathed in, long and sharp, eyes boring into the tan man. “Motherfucker. What did I do?”

 

Lance furrowed his slim brows. “You don’t remember?” The worst had come. Memory loss. Keith was experiencing memory loss, something the crossroads demon promised she couldn't fix. It was too good to be true, Lance had to hope it didn’t stretch far enough, far enough that he didn’t love him anymore.

 

“Har far back do you remember, Keith?” He asked instead. Everything relied on how far back Keith could remember their days as partners. “Keith, what year is it?” He cut in when the long haired man wracked his brain to figure out what year it was.

 

Keith swallowed. “2014.” He said, and all Lance could do was blink. Five years. He had lost the last five years because of the torture in hell. When did Keith fall in love with Lance? He couldn’t risk it, their relationship. If he kissed Keith now, he could ruin everything they had built during their eight years as partners.

 

“Why, what year is it really, Lance? How long have I been dead?” He grabbed hold of Lance’s jacket, his dark steel eyes growing wide in terror of losing his memory. “Tell me, you asshole.”

 

That did it. When they first met, all Keith could call him was an asshole. It took closer to three years before he changed it to McClain. He knew Keith had no feelings for him in the state he was in now. He had no chance in telling Keith he had kissed him, it would kill him all over again, and he didn’t want that not when he finally got him back.

 

“A greater demon took over your soul. The dagger…” He bit the inside of his cheek, reliving the memory. But he pressed on. “You...you gave to me so I could stab you. Before the demon took over your soul completely, you did something then grabbed my hand when I was holding the dagger and stabbed yourself..Saving us all.” He breathed out, taking in Keith’s shocked look.

 

“How…Long, asshole.” He gritted his teeth at Lance, dark eyes flashing in the covered moonlight.

 

“You’ve been dead a month. But you’ve lost five years of your memory. It’s 2019.” Lance said all in one breath, leaning a hand on his knee to get up.

 

He stretched a hand out to Keith, pulling him up from the road. “I’m not sorry, Mullet. I need you. We all needed you. You’re our best hunter. The world can’t give you up.” Lance smiled weakly, crossing his arms, looking at Keith with all the pain in his heart knowing he had given up half his life to save him.

 

“You said I did something before I stabbed myself with the dagger.” Keith began, placing his hands on his hips. Staring at Lance who had his back to him. “What did I do?” He asked, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder, turning him to face Keith.

 

This would have been the perfect time to kiss Keith, but with his memory loss, Lance didn’t feel like taking that chance. Instead, he smiled weakly again, his blue eyes shimmering in the covered moonlight. “You did something that couldn’t be undone, Mullet. Come on, we need to get out of here.”

 

Keith didn’t believe him, not moving. “Fuck that. Something happened, or else you wouldn’t have summoned me back from the pit. I don’t believe in this the world needs me crap, you did this for yourself, now tell me what the fuck I did..” He bared his teeth, his voice causing Lance to double over in anger because he knew Keith’s feelings for him were different now.

 

Still, Keith had pressed him, and was urging Lance to tell him. Might as well take that shot, Lance thought. He only had years left to live, taking a chance at the crossroads would be as good as any. He grabbed Keith’s black leather jacket, his steel eyes looking down at Lance’s gripped hands before they tipped up to his blue eyes staring back at him.

 

“You want to know what you did? What you did to me before you fucking died. Fucking left me to be alone. Fine, I’m not sorry for doing this, Mullet.” He shot out before he pulled Keith in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, I'll get to them but do point them out and let me know what you think of the story. I'm always appreciated to know what you guys think. :)


End file.
